The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus capable of synchronizing various types of data, a data generating apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
There has been known a head-mounted display that is mounted on the head of a user to be capable of presenting an image to a part of a field of view of the user through a display in front of the eyes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-141272 has disclosed a head-mounted display including a camera and a microphone and being capable of recording a still image and a moving image. For example, such a head-mounted display can record a landscape viewed by a user as it is and thus can record activity of the user.